


Todo va a estar bien

by lady_chibineko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Feliz navidad a mi amigo secreto, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, algo de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Este fic está dedicado a Nataly Alonso, mi amiga secreta en el evento Santa Slash II. Espero que te guste el fic.Steve y Danny son amantes desde hace un tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos le ha puesto un nombre a lo que tienen. Un pequeño gran evento está a punto de cambiar todo eso. Mpreg. No menores de 16 años. McDanno.





	Todo va a estar bien

**Título: Todo va a estar bien**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 es una serie perteneciente a la CBS Television Studios, y a sus respectivos creadores. No gano nada más que un poco de diversión con este escrito.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico, por lo que si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** ¡Feliz Navidad Nataly Alonso! Que este 2017 te haya traído todo lo que has deseado y el 2018 te traiga aún más. Por cierto, lo intenté... la cena romántica y todo, pero la historia tomó vida por si sola y salió esto. Espero que aún así te guste.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Todo había empezado seis meses atrás, poco después de que Catherine saliese de la vida de Steve y de que Danny y Melissa decidieran separarse como amigos.

Steve había estado devastado, pero se había colocado la careta de SEAL entrenado y había decidido mostrar un frente indestructible ante el mundo; mientras que Danny había aceptado que a pesar del esfuerzo que tanto él como Melissa habían puesto en la relación con la esperanza de que funcionase: a) Ella era demasiado joven para él, y b) Era imposible siquiera soñar en llegar a amarla cuando su corazón ya estaba completamente lleno de otra persona, y aun cuando esa persona fuese un condenado super SEAL cabezotas que lo volvía loco con sus habilidades ninja de alto riesgo, aun cuando ese idiota estuviese por completo fuera de sus posibilidades; aun así, no cabía nadie más dentro de su corazón.

Así que cuando una noche de un día cualquiera, justo al cierre de un bastante peliagudo caso, cuando un ligeramente picado Daniel Williams llevó a un muy borracho Steven McGarrett hasta su casa con la sana intención de subirlo a su cuarto, dejarlo tirado en su cama y retirarse como el buen amigo que era; le fue por completo inesperado cuando el muy borracho ninja loco lo jaló a la cama con él y comenzó a devorar su boca con pasión, y por lo tanto negarse a aquello que desde hacía mucho deseaba fue completamente imposible.

Fue una noche ardiente, aunque algo corta debido a la cantidad de licor, sobre todo en el organismo de McGarrett; y sin embargo el maldito se levantó a las 5 en punto de la mañana como si se hubiese disparado una alarma en su cabeza.

¿Y acaso tuvo la decencia de actuar como cualquier ser humano lo hubiese hecho en su lugar y entrar en pánico?

Por supuesto que la respuesta a esa pregunta fue un rotundo 'NO', porque a los 5 minutos de despertar y fijar su mirada de manera inamovible de encima de la figura durmiente y desnuda de su mejor amigo, no tuvo mejor idea que sonreír como un chiflado, realizar su mejor interpretación de un pulpo al enredar cada una de sus extremidades alrededor de Danny y darle una super sesión de sexo mañanero al detective Williams.

Una que lo dejó sin aliento, sin fuerzas y sin suficientes neuronas funcionales como para discutir lo ocurrido o ponerle un nombre o siquiera pensar en negarse a la segunda vez, o a la tercera... o a cualquiera de las veces que le siguieron a las primeras, tanto esa mañana como muchas de las mañanas de las semanas y meses que a ese día le siguieron.

Y era por eso... y de acuerdo, también por el hecho de haber guardado de manera bastante celosa cierta información personal, que ahora se encontraba nuestro rubio detective en la situación en la que estaba justo en ese momento, sentado sobre el retrete del baño de su pequeña casa rentada, mirando las 6 pruebas de embarazo que señalaban un gran positivo en cada una de ellas; en tanto que entre sus dedos la séptima cambiaba lentamente de color.

El rubio tomó aire, parpadeó, abrió al boca y la cerró antes de volver a tomar aire de manera nerviosa.

¡Él se había estado cuidando! Y no era tampoco como si las apuestas corrieran a su favor debido a la edad.

\- Debe ser un error.- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, incluso si su cerebro le gritaba que 7 de 7 era un signo bastante concluyente.

Y tan concentrado estaba que casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando una serie de golpes sonaron en la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Danny? ¿Estás allí?- sonó la voz del otro culpable de la situación que aún no se atrevía a aceptar.

\- ¡Maldición Steven! ¡Un poco de privacidad!- gruñó mordaz por acto reflejo.

Un corto silencio se dio paso, seguido de un...

\- ¿Todo bien allí, Danno?

El nativo de Nueva Jersey aspiró profundo.

\- Si, si... dame un momento. Ya salgo.- y a continuación jaló la cadena del retrete y abrió la llave del agua, en tanto que con rapidez metía las pruebas en la bolsa de la farmacia en las que habían venido, junto a todo indicio de ellas; y escondía todo en el pequeño gabinete bajo el fregadero, detrás del par de paquetes familiares de papel higiénico sin abrir que hacía poco había comprado.

Se lavó las manos y los brazos, y se echó agua al rostro; tras lo cual abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con la mirada interrogante y ligeramente preocupada de su ¿amante? ¿Pareja? ¿Amigo con derechos? ¡Urgh! Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza asomar su feo rostro con la firme intención de quedarse a su lado durante un buen rato...

Iba a ser un largo día.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Algunos días después**

Steve McGarrett pasó el umbral de su casa y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose directamente al sofá sin siquiera molestarse en prender la luz; y una vez sentado allí fijó la vista en algún punto de la pared en tinieblas, frunciendo el entrecejo, tratando de darle sentido al comportamiento de Danny durante los últimos días.

Algo no estaba bien.

El ceño se frunció de manera aún más profunda.

Algo no estaba bien en lo absoluto.

Era la tercera noche seguida que Danny se excusaba y no solo no iba con Steve a la casa McGarrett, sino que de paso evitaba que el SEAL fuese a la del rubio ¡La tercera! Cuando en los últimos seis meses, el pasar una noche separados había sido incluso demasiado.

Steve había empezado a barajar seriamente la posibilidad de traerse a su Danno a vivir con él ¡Demonios! Había suficiente espacio para Danny, Grace y Charlie.

El día que la idea de tener al rubio de manera permanente (y a los niños cuando se pudiese) había terminado de instalarse en su cerebro... ese día había sonreído como idiota sin poder evitarlo, al punto que tanto Chin Ho como Kono lo habían visto interrogantes, Lou con algo de preocupación, y Danny de frente había revisado sus bolsillos y gavetas en busca de nueva munición de alto poder destructivo, solo por si las dudas.

Había sido un día estupendo, siendo la única nube negra en su perfecto cielo de felicidad, el hecho de que aún no encontraba como abordar el tema con Danny.

Y el motivo era en gran parte, por no decir en su totalidad, su culpa.

No le había puesto un título a su relación con el rubio, temeroso de ser rechazado cuando desde aquella primera mañana de despertar al lado del detective como su amante, lo único que había deseado había sido anunciarlo a los 4 rincones de O'ahu, dejándole en claro a todos que Danny Williams había salido del mercado de solteros, y esta vez de forma permanente.

¡Oh, como lo había deseado! Pero después de tantas conversaciones y argumentos a través de los años, donde Danny le bajaba el dedo de manera tajante a las relaciones... Pues sí, se sentía inseguro.

¿Problema?

Un suspiro.

Si, si había problema. El problema era que quería establecerse con su Danno y la inseguridad no lo dejaba.

Pues bien, era hora de cambiar la situación ¡De una vez por todas!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Al día siguiente**

Danny gruñó una vez más desde su posición al costado del retrete.

¡Malditas náuseas matutinas!

Menos mal que las condenadas seguían la regla, y solo se presentaban bien temprano por las mañanas, desde hacía ya poco más de media semana.

A estas alturas ya ni falta le hacía ir por los malditos resultados de la prueba de sangre que solicitó en Queens. Lo aceptaba... estaba embarazado.

\- Maldito Neandertal.- musitó justo antes de terminar de devolver lo que ya no tenía en el estómago.

10 minutos después se enjuagaba la boca y se metía a la ducha para sacarse el malestar, y ya bajo el chorro de agua tibia suspiró.

Tenía cita ese día para ir por los resultados, aunque de nuevo, ya no dudaba del veredicto.

Embarazado... con base 4 y dos hijos a la espalda con su ex-mujer ¡Buena la hiciste Williams!

Se mordió el labio inseguro... Tenía algo de temor por dar el anuncio, pero no iba a hacerle a Steve lo mismo que Rachel le hizo a él con Charlie. No le quitaría al otro padre de su hijo la oportunidad de decidir si quería o no estar en la vida del bebé.

Claro que no iba a ser una conversación fácil.

Para comenzar, Danny nunca le comentó a Steve que era un hombre fértil. Uno de esos pocos hombres capaces de concebir entre los billones existentes en el planeta.

1 hombre de cada 5 millones, según las estadísticas; por lo que esos pocos que aparecían daban a conocer su condición casi de inmediato; pues pronto eran tratados como príncipes siendo buscados y cortejados poor grandes magnates e incluso miembros de distintas realezas.

Pero no Danny, eso nunca... gracias.

La sola idea de no poder ser lo que él quisiese, solo porque su cuerpo decidió que además de ser capaz de reproducirse de la forma tradicional también era capaz de dar vida, le parecía por demás ridículo.

Tenía espermatozoides viables, y además un útero y huevos fértiles ¿Y? Eso no lo hacía de porcelana.

Él siempre había querido ser un servidor público, y ahora era policía además de padre, y no iba a cambiar nada de eso solo por un hijo más en camino, así que el mundo se iba a tener que ir haciendo a la idea.

Habían cientos, miles... ¡Millones de mujeres con exactamente la misma situación! Y allí estaban, estudiando, trabajando, siendo ellas mismas. O por lo menos esa era la idea, que el mundo no era un lugar perfecto tampoco.

Suspiró terminando de secarse y comenzando a vestirse; y al acomodarse el pantalón, se lo imaginó un poco apretado.

Se mordió el labio nervioso. Pronto se le iba a notar y todos lo sabrían.

Debía de hablar con Steve antes de que eso sucediese.

Por supuesto un papel con resultado positivo para su embarazo, venido de Queens, iba a ser una prueba importante a la hora de dar la noticia.

Un último suspiro y decidió no demorar más el asunto.

Una hora después se encontraba frente al médico de turno en uno de los tantos consultorios del hospital, el cual lo miraba tanto a él como a la carpeta con la hoja de resultados que la enfermera acababa de traer, de manera intermitente y sin perder el rostro de perplejidad y sorpresa.

La verdad era que Danny ya estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe al hombre en todo lo que se llamaba cara.

Optó por aclarar la garganta.

El doctor cerró la boca de inmediato, y tragó duro.

\- Señor Williams...

\- Detective Williams.- lo corrigió de inmediato, acomodándose mejor en el asiento, de tal manera que la placa se notase sin lugar a dudas.

El doctor cerró la boca, miró la placa, miró a Danny a los ojos, miró la carpeta con los resultados y nuevamente a Danny.

\- Detective Williams.- comenzó de nuevo el hombre, aunque con bastante reticencia- Tengo aquí los resultados de los exámenes que se le realizaron.- Danny asintió- Bien... pues... no sé cómo explicarlo... Verá, es algo inesperado...

Danny gruñó. Ese sujeto era un idiota ¿Que no había otro doctor disponible?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó cansado de las vueltas que el hombre daba.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- De embarazo ¿De cuánto tiempo estoy?

El galeno abrió los ojos tan grande que estos parecían a punto de salirse de su cara.

\- Usted... ¿Estaba consciente de...?

\- ¿Qué soy fértil?- preguntó el rubio de manera socarrona- Claro que sí, desde hace ya dos décadas y media; cuando el médico de mi familia me diagnosticó. Ahora ¿Me responde? El tiempo ¿Cuantas semanas?

Pero el médico solo lo miraba como si no pudiese dar crédito a las palabras previamente dichas.

Danny rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Oh, por amor a...!- se apoyó sobre el escritorio y le sacó la carpeta al doctor de las manos, leyendo los resultados mientras volvía a sentarse- Siete semanas.- se respondió a sí mismo, y comenzó a sacar cuentas mentalmente- Si fuese mujer, podría trabajar hasta los 6 ó 7 meses sin problemas... pero en hombres es más complicado.- sacudió la cabeza con pesar- Así que hasta los 5 meses... 4 conociendo al ninja loco. Y lo mejor será evitar las explosiones, balas y golpes; así que trabajo de escritorio por otros dos a tres meses más. Entre los gastos del bebé y la pensión que le paso a mi ex, apenas y voy a poder ahorrar algo.- otro gruñido- Sí, tengo que hablar con Steve.- se dijo a si mismo casi en un lamento.

Luego miró al doctor.

\- Recuerde que está obligado a cerrar el pico. Confidencialidad doctor-paciente y todo eso.- Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, volviendo los ojos a la hoja de resultados y una ligera sonrisa adornó sus facciones.

De pronto aquello se sentía muy real. Un mini SEAL venía en camino; y con todo la idea de ser padre de nuevo (porque él iba a ser padre, nada de mamá... gracias) lo llenaba de un sentimiento difícil de explicar.

La ligera sonrisa afloró, dejándose ver con claridad en sus labios.

\- Entonces doc... ¿vitaminas? ¿Cuidados? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que mi mini SEAL llegue seguro a mis brazos?

Eso pareció despertar por fin al médico, quien tras aclararse la garganta, tomó un aire un tanto más profesional y decidió, por fin, hacer su trabajo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Steve llegó al cuartel del Cinco-0 y tras saludar a Kono y a Chin, fue de frente a la oficina de Danny con la firme intención de hablar con él de inmediato.

Claro está, que no lo encontró.

\- ¡Ey, chicos! ¿Y Danny?- preguntó confundido por la ausencia del rubio.

Que supiese no tenían ningún caso de momento.

Fue Kono la que respondió.

\- Aún no llega. Avisó que tenía cita en el Queens esta mañana, que llegaría tarde.

Steve alzó las cejas entre sorprendido y preocupado. ¿Danny tenía una consulta en el hospital? Pues no le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Sin embargo, mostrarse preocupado no era una opción, no cuando el resto del equipo lo miraba de pronto interrogante.

Asintió de manera precisa y se encaminó hacia su oficina, mientras trataba de calmar los nervios. 

Necesitaba hablar con Danny cuanto antes.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny estacionó el camaro en el estacionamiento del Palacio Iolani, y se quedó allí un rato, con el motor apagado y la cabina del auto en silencio, mientras miraba extasiado el resultado positivo.

De acuerdo, era un giro de 180° tras su actitud inicial, pero ¿Quién podía reprochárselo?

Mostrarse como un hombre fértil a estas alturas de su vida y tras el camino que había elegido, seguro no iba a ser fácil (por no decir que iba a ser un verdadero infierno), con todo un mundo de seres humanos que no lo conocían, opinando de pronto sobre su vida. Y no que Danny se creyese de pronto la siguiente hermana Kardassian ¡Todo lo contrario!

Literalmente hablando, mataría porque nada de eso fuese a suceder, pero se había dado un caso similar en su niñez, cuando aún no existía ni el internet, ni los teléfonos móviles, y mucho menos las redes sociales; y aun así hasta el Vaticano se las arregló para meterse en la vida del pobre hombre.

Danny no se engañaba. Su vida iba a ser un maldito infierno. Pero... la idea de volver a ser padre era simplemente maravillosa.

Él amaba ser padre, y estar ahora del otro lado del proceso solo podía incrementar esa sensación. Y sí, incluso con las náuseas matutinas, con saber que pronto sus pies se hincharían y su vejiga lo llevaría cada 10 minutos al baño, y que iba a estar tan grande como un planeta (recordaba a la perfección todas las maravillas que le trajo el primer embarazo a Rachel, gracias), aun así casi no podía esperar para vivir paso a paso el proceso.

Suspiró y tocó su vientre con cuidado.

\- Y si estamos de buenas mini SEAL, tu otro papá estará allí con nosotros. Todo va a estar bien, promesa de Danno.

Bueno, sin duda alguna iba a tener que hablar con Steve más temprano que tarde; aunque había decidido hacerlo con estilo.

Una comida... una con pistas obvias. Incluso para alguien como Steve. Y lo haría esa misma noche.

Hasta se había dado el trabajo de googlear sobre el asunto para obtener ideas, y las pensaba utilizar.

Guardó todo, tomó aire y salió del camaro.

Hora de ir a coger al SEAL ninja loco por la aleta.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¡Buenos días, dama y caballeros!- saludó el detective al entrar al cuartel y encontrar a los primos y a Lou reunidos alrededor de la tecnomesa.

\- ¡Ey, brah!- saludó Kono alegre- ¡Vaya! Alguien recibió buenas noticias al parecer ¿Te saltas el exámen de próstata este año o algo?

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- preguntó Danny aireado, a lo que los otros rieron sin pena alguna- ¡Abusivos! ¿Me escuchan? ¡Todos aquí son unos condenados abusivos y es contra mi humilde persona!

\- Lo sentimos, brah. Es solo que realmente se te ve bien... casi radiante ¿Se puede saber a que se debe eso?- preguntó Chin con aire calmado.

La sonrisa de Danny se hizo mayor.

\- Quizás luego ¿Y nuestro intrépido líder?- preguntó entre cambiando el tema y obteniendo la información que deseaba.

\- McGarrett está en su oficina.- informó Lou.

Danny asintió y decidió dirigirse primero a su propia oficina para guardar las cosas que traía consigo y repasar una vez más su 'casual' invitación para esa noche.

'Va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien' se repitió por enésima vez, tratando de acallar los miles de pensamientos negativos y pesimistas que tan naturalmente se agolpaban en su mente y que le decían, punto por punto, todo lo que podía salir mal. Y eran muchos, muchos puntos a tratar.

Tomó la bolsita con las vitaminas y otras pastillas que le habían recetado y los guardó en la gaveta superior junto al papel con el resultado del hospital, cerró la gaveta, se apoyó sobre el escritorio y tomó aire.

\- Tranquilo Williams, es solo Steve. Puedes hablar con él.- se dijo en voz baja para infundirse los ánimos que aún le faltaban- No es difícil. Solo es informar que sí, que las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros... y que dejaré de venir al cuartel, y ya...- 'Aunque solo por pocos meses, gracias al cielo.' se recordó mentalmente.

A sus espaldas, tras la puerta abierta, Steve McGarrett perdía el aliento sin que el rubio se hubiese dado cuenta.

Y es que Steve había salido de su oficina con dirección a la del rubio ni bien lo había registrado visualmente a través de la ventana, y había escuchado lo dicho por Danny, incluso si esto había sido expresado en susurros.

Había sido como recibir un golpe en medio del maldito estómago.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y desesperado volvió sobre sus pasos y se escondió tras la puerta cerrada de su oficina.

-Me va a dejar.- dijo casi en shock- Me va a dejar. Me va a dejar.- repitió desesperado, pasándose las manos por el rostro y el cabello, alejando las molestas lágrimas mientras su cerebro pasaba de 0 a 90 en menos de 10 segundos.

\- Es mi culpa. Debí de dejar las cosas en claro... Aún puedo hacerlo ¡Claro que puedo! Es Danno; hablamos todo el tiempo... o discutimos. Es lo mismo.- el hombre negó casi con desesperación- Le diré que lo quiero conmigo, en mi casa y aquí en Cinco-0, y eso será todo. Nada debe de cambiar.

El SEAL respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

\- Eso es, es un buen plan.- respiró profundo de nuevo, terminando de secarse los ojos y volviendo a su actitud calmada- Solo debo de hablar con él.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y Chin se asomó por ella. 

\- Steve, tenemos un caso... ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el isleño al ver el rostro del Marine.

Steve se puso en una pose casual, tomó algo de aire y asintió.

\- Perfectamente.

Por supuesto el rostro de Chin decía que no le creía en absoluto, pero no era como si pudiese hacer algo.

\- Bien. Salimos en 10 minutos. Lou va con Kono. Son dos puntos donde nos han pedido investigar; pero no creo que sea algo complicado según el perfil del caso.

Steve asintió de nuevo y Chin se retiró, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada en su dirección.

Allí estaba su oportunidad.

Tantearía el ambiente con Danny y en base a eso actuaría. Un caso sencillo era justo lo que necesitaba.

Por supuesto, cuando 75 minutos después, tanto él como Danny se protegían de una lluvia de balas desde la frugal protección que brindaban algunos barriles metálicos presentes en la fábrica abandonada que les había tocado investigar; supo que las cosas no iban a salir en absoluto según lo planeado. En especial con lo nervioso que parecía estar Danny, allá al otro lado del corredor que los separaba.

\- ¡Danny!... ¡Eh, Danno!- llamó entre susurros gritados para captar la atención de su compañero, y al lograrlo preguntó preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

Danny lo miró como si hubiese perdido la razón. Bueno, la poca que poseía en todo caso.

\- ¿Que si estoy bien? Él pregunta.- respondió de manera agitada el rubio, mientras daba miradas nerviosas hacia donde sus atacantes se encontraban, justo antes de volver la vista al más alto- ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien, Steven! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?!- terminó de decir justo antes de que una nueva lluvia de balazos se diese, con una de aquellas balas casi dándole a Danny a la altura de las costillas, haciendo que el detective palideciese por completo.

Steve no soportó más el estar separados, y arriesgándose a ser usado de tiro al blanco, salió de su trinchera para correr hacia Danny, salvándose de ser agujereado solo de milagro, y arreglándoselas para darle de baja a uno de los atacantes de paso.

Solo quedaban 4.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!- le increpó el rubio de manera salvaje al tenerlo a su lado, pero en lugar de continuar con su discurso, tan solo se abrazó con fuerza a Steve, temblando cual hoja- Casi te matan.- lo escuchó decir en un susurro aguado.

Aquello no estaba nada bien.

Besó los cabellos de Danny, tratando de calmarlo un poco; tras lo cual Steve se obligó a entrar en modo SEAL entrenado, pues tenía que sacar a su Danno de todo eso, para luego poder tener por fin esa conversación pendiente.

Danny no iba a estar feliz con lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero tampoco era como si no estuviese acostumbrado.

\- Cuida mi retaguardia, Danny.- dijo tras un último beso en la sien del rubio detective, antes de que sin dar tiempo a protestas, saliese de su escondite con la pistola en una mano y una granada de humo en la otra, lista para ser lanzada.

Luego de eso, todo fue una miríada de explosiones, gritos, adrenalina, disparos y más gritos; sobre todo de Danny Williams... a Steve McGarrett.

No que eso fuese algo nuevo.

Como tampoco lo fue que la policía de Honolulú llegase justo después de que McGarrett y Williams (un inusualmente pálido Williams) hubiesen hecho todos los arrestos del caso, y de que medio almacén estuviese ahora en ruinas de paso.

Los dos Cinco-0 caminaron en silencio hacia el camaro, que aún estaba aparcado justo en donde lo dejaron ya varias horas antes, pero justo antes de entrar al auto, Williams paró sobre sus pasos y lanzó un largo suspiro.

\- Ya no puedo, no puedo hacer esto Steve. No ahora... no así.- volteó hacia su pareja (en más de un sentido) y con expresión torturada dijo- Tenemos que hablar.

A Steve se le fue el alma al suelo. Asintió.

\- Pero no aquí. Vamos a mi casa.

Luego de dejar todo en manos de los primos y de Lou, fue Steve el que manejó el camaro a la casa de Danny, mientras el otro parecía descansar con los ojos cerrados contra la fría ventanilla del coche.

Al llegar, entraron hasta la sala, donde por fin ambos se escurrieron en el sofá, apenas con fuerzas para respirar, aunque cada uno por razones distintas.

\- Bueno,- empezó de pronto Danny- esto no está yendo como lo había planeado... Pero mejor ahora que después.

Steve cerró los ojos, sintiéndose enfermo; y a pesar de que lo único que queria en ese momento era arrastrarse a algún hueco en el suelo y desaparecer para evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, no pudo dejar de preguntar.

\- ¿Y qué tenías planeado?

Danny lo miró.

\- Bueno, busqué algunas ideas en la red... y terminé planeando un menú especial que te diese pistas... ya sabes, con los platillos y esas cosas.

Steve miró a Danny, incrédulo.

\- ¿Existen platillos especiales para terminar con alguien?- preguntó dolido.

La mirada que Danny le dio a Steve, una de incredulidad mezclada con horror; de pronto hicieron pensar al SEAL que quizás, y solo quizás, Danny no lo iba a dejar.

Una esperanza se instauró en su pecho.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea, babe? ¡Por Dios, Steve! ¡¿Qué carajos ha estado pasando por esa mente de ninja loco?!

Danny tomó las manos del Marine entre las suyas y besó varias veces cada una de las palmas, poniendo pronto la derecha contra su propia mejilla.

\- Ay, Steve...- y negó suavemente con la mano de Steve aún contra su mejilla.

El Marine retiró la izquierda del agarre del detective y la colocó en la otra mejilla de su amante, atrayéndolo para un largo y profundo beso, uno que ambos necesitaban.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Por favor Danny, te escuché en tu oficina hablar solo... algo sobre cambiar algo entre nosotros, e irte de Cinco-0 y... ¡Por favor, explícame!

Danny cerró los ojos como buscando que decir.

\- ¿Sabes cuál iba a ser el menú de la cena?

Steve negó confundido.

\- Camarones bebé, aderezados en ajo y mantequilla; con un complemento de ensalada de verduras... Patatas bebé, zanahorias bebé, tomates bebé... ¿Captas la idea?

Steve retiró las manos de las mejillas de Danny, aun luciendo confundido.

\- ¿Quieres un bebé?- preguntó Steve tentativo- No lo sé... va a ser difícil adaptarnos a uno...- una sonrisa afloró en los labios del SEAL- Aunque supongo que organizándonos bien... de aquí a un par de años...

Danny volvió a tomar las manos de Steve entre las suyas propias, y haciendo un sonido con los labios, ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que frunció la nariz, para luego soltar un...

\- No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo para eso de la adaptación, babe.

\- La expresión de cachorro confundido volvió a Steve, quien ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué significa eso, Danno?

El rubio soltó otro suspiro.

\- Digamos que el paquete ya está en camino.

Steve abrió grande los ojos.

\- ¿Rachel?... No, no... Nunca volverías con Rachel ¿Cierto? ¿Melissa entonces?

Danny trató de no sentirse ofendido, pero es que tampoco era algo que fuese a pasar fácilmente por la mente de su amante... no cuando él mismo nunca dijo nada al respecto.

\- No Steve. Ni Rachel, ni Melissa, ni nadie más.

Y dicho aquello, arrastró las manos del SEAL hasta su vientre, y a continuación continuó con la conversación por medio de la mirada, señalando hacia abajo con los ojos.

Steve frunció el entrecejo aún más confundido.

Esta vez Danny señaló no solo con los ojos, sino también con el mentón.

Steve movió la mirada del rostro de Danny a donde reposaban sus manos, y el primer rayo de entendimiento pareció cruzar por su rostro.

Volvió a alzar la mirada, ahora entre sorprendido y asustado... Mejor dicho, aterrado. Y la respiración comenzó a entrecortársele.

\- T...T... ¿Tú?...- preguntó apenas capaz de hallar su propia voz.

Danny asintió.

\- Me diagnosticaron a los 14, solo papá y mamá lo saben. Y me dejaron eleguir, así que lo hice. Elegí vivir como cualquier otro hombre, ser capaz de forjar mi camino sin el mundo viendo y opinando sobre mi hombro, y si... He cometido errores y he cumplido metas. He reído y he llorado... Tuve a Grace y luego a Charlie. Y todo eso me llevó a ti.- dijo el rubio entre lágrimas y sonrisas pequeñas- Así que no solo no me arrepiento de nada, sino que si me diesen la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer todo de nuevo, solo para llegar una vez más a este momento. Incluso venir a este agujero del infierno infestado de piñas.- soltó una risa y sorbió por la nariz- Así que ya está, lo dije. Eres el hombre de mi vida y te amo, y si... estoy embarazado, y tendrás que aguantarte aunque la idea del parto te parezca asquerosa... shut, no no... no me olvido de lo que dijiste mientras arruinabas la sublime escena de la gran obra de arte que es Enemigo mío. Así que ya sabes, un hijo... incluso si a mi edad se supone que las posibilidades eran casi nulas. Y solo para que lo sepas, estoy seguro de que la culpa es 100% de esos espermatozoides ninja tuyos. Mis óvulos ya habían cumplido más de 20 años y ya estabamos planeando la fiesta de despedida y todo, cuando tú y tus chicos arruinaron el plan. No que eso sea algo nuevo por cierto.- y si bien durante todo aquel discurso, Danny no había despegado sus manos de sobre las del Comandante, incluso así las había mantenido en movimiento, pues sus pulgares nunca habían dejado de prodigar suaves caricias circulares al dorso de las de Steve.

Y hablando del Marine, de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libres por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Oh, babe!- Danny soltó las manos del de cabello castaño y lo abrazó con suavidad- Ya cariño, está bien. Todo está bien.

\- ¡No, no lo está! ¡Te dispararon hoy!- casi se atragantó el SEAL al decir aquello, por fin cayendo en el porqué de la actitud del detective.

Danny soltó otro suspiro.

\- Y es por eso que estaré unos meses más tras el escritorio, y luego pediré descanso materno... paterno, hasta que nuestro miniSEAL sea lo suficientemente grande para una guardería.

Steve tuvo que sonreír entre lágrimas mientras se separaba de Danny apenas lo suficiente para poder volver a acomodar su mano derecha sobre el vientre aún plano.

\- ¡Wow! Lo tienes todo planeado ¿Eh?

Danny limpió las lágrimas de una de las mejillas de Steve con el pulgar.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo, porque tú mi amigo, solo sirves para planes de último momento que envuelvan explosiones.

Steve rió otro poco antes de acomodar la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Danny.

\- Eso es cierto.- dijo quedito antes de agregar- Podrías escoger a cualquiera Danno... Millonarios, políticos, realeza, marajás o jeques ¿Seguro te quieres quedar conmigo? No tengo tanto para ofrecer, solo mi casa... la pensión que ya tengo asegurada como SEAL a futuro, y la pensión como miembro de Cinco-0 si llego a 20 años de servicio... y el hecho de que te amo, por supuesto. Te amo, Danno.

La inseguridad en la voz del hawaiiano era tan palpable que a Danny casi se le rompe el corazón.

\- A ver, déjame pensarlo. Escoger entre las bolas viejas y arrugadas de uno de esos principitos sesentones europeos, entre ser uno más del harém de fértiles que intercambian enfermedades venéreas como caramelos en noche de brujas, o recibir balazos a tu lado para luego retirarnos e invertir nuestro dinero en, digamos, un negocio que nos dé a futuro. No sé... algo como un restaurante tal vez... que por supuesto estará bajo mi mando porque, hay que aceptarlo, soy mejor para eso; y desde ahora te digo, no se servirá piña en nada que no sea algo para tomar. Pero volviendo, al tema principal, envejecería a tu lado, y al lado de nuestros niños; esa es una de las posibilidades.- hizo como que lo pensaba por unos segundos- Hmmm... Bueno, las bolas viejas y arrugadas de un richachón no suenan tan mal; pero como que he desarrollado un gusto casi masoquista por los balazos, así que supongo que probaré suerte contigo.

Y Steve, quien había comenzado a reír bajito casi por lo de las enfermedades venéreas; ahora soltaba sendas risotadas sin poder ni querer evitarlo; y para cuando se calmó, reclamó la boca de su rubio en un beso hambriento que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. 

Y aunque el beso paró, las manos de Steve se comenzaron a mover con entusiasmo por debajo de la ropa del rubio, quien pronto se retorcía entre los brazos de su hombre.

\- ¿Así que vamos a envejecer juntos?

\- Eso... eso dije... Mmmhhh...

Steve repartió besos hambrientos de nuevo, esta vez por el cuello del rubio.

\- ¿Con nuestros niños?

\- Si... si ¡Ah! Grace... y Charlie ¡Oh, Steve!... Charlie y... y mini SEAL.

Las caricias se detuvieron y las manos volvieron al vientre del rubio, pero esta vez el contacto era de piel a piel.

Un beso suave descendió sobre el dicho vientre.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- preguntó Steve emocionado.

\- Siete semanas. El resultado del hospital está en la gaveta de mi escritorio en el cuartel...- de pronto el rubio soltó un gruñido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Steve preocupado.

\- Mis pastillas. Me dieron una receta y dejé todo en la gaveta. Lo olvidé por completo.- anunció el detective fastidiado.

Pero sin pensarlo mucho, se desembarazó de los brazos de Steve, se paró del sofá y se comenzó a acomodar la ropa, sin para de quejarse en el proceso por supuesto.

Steve sin embargo lo detuvo, y plantó un beso suave sobre los labios de su Danno.

\- Yo voy por esas pastillas y el resultado, y tú- beso- vas a tomar un largo- beso- y relajante baño- beso- y luego irás a descansar. Traeré la cena... buscaré algo que tenga la palabra bebé en el nombre.- dijo juguetón, antes de robarle un último beso al rubio- Yo te cuido.- dijo hinchando el pecho, justo antes de salir del lugar.

Danny volvió a sentarse en el sofá entonces, colocó las manos sobre su rostro y soltó un gemido.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias.- dijo a nadie en particular, tan solo agradeciendo que por fin, por una vez en su vida, todo estaba bien. A pesar de los balazos, y la falta de tiempo y una lista interminable de otras cosas... Todo estaba bien.

Steve lo quería.

Lo suyo iba en serio...

¡Iban a ser papás!

Puso una vez más las manos sobre su vientre.

\- Tu Danno te dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Y ahora todo lo está, todo está bien.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, por lo menos este lo terminé a tiempo... o algo así xD.

Hola a todos los que hayan leído hasta aquí (en especial a Nataly Alonso, este fic va para ti). Espero que esta primera incursión (de muchas, si es que la vida me da el tiempo) en este nuevo fandom para mi les haya agradado. En todo caso a mí me gustó, aunque me salió más dramático de lo que hubiese deseado.

En todo caso, feliz Navidad 2017 y Próspero 2018 a todos. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

Y sigan disfrutando de un fic cada que puedan. Alegran el espíritu xD.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
